OfflineTV (Some 20 somethings that Steve occasionally hangs out with)
Chris Chan | manager = Edison Park}} |years_active=2017–present|genre= |subscribers= 662,524 |views= 58,517,689 | stats_update = January 27, 2019 | silver_year = 2017 | silver_button = yes }} Offline TV is an online social entertainment group of content creators based in California. They produce a wide range of content, from prank videos to vlogs to the housemates playing games together. The group maintains a large following on their social media platforms. Members , from left to right; Pokimane, Fedmyster, Disguised Toast, Scarra, and LilyPichu.]] Background Pokimane Imane Anys (born May 14, 1996), better known by her alias Pokimane, is a Moroccan Canadian Twitch streamer, YouTube personality and gamer. Anys is best known for her live streams on the Twitch platform, where she showcases her gaming experiences—most notably with League of Legends and Fortnite. In addition to streaming on the Twitch platform, Anys also has two active YouTube channels: Pokimane and Poki ASMR. In an interview with The Rift Herald regarding Offline TV, Anys said "it's not fun being a streamer and living alone, so we decided to come together in a way so we not only keep each other company but we can also collab and actually do good work and content for everyone else." Anys is one of the first four members of Offline TV. Scarra William Li (born November 25, 1989), better known by his alias Scarra, is an American former pro League of Legends player Twitch streamer, and jungler for Meme Stream Dream Team. He is most well known for being the mid laner for Team Dignitas. Scarra is the co-founder of Offline TV, along with Chris Chan. Disguised Toast Jeremy Wang (born November 25, 1991), better known by his alias Disguised Toast, is a Canadian Twitch streamer who rose to fame playing Hearthstone. Wang began his activity in the Hearthstone community making infographics and YouTube videos of unusual card interactions that he shared on Reddit. Wang covered his face with a toast-shaped cardboard mask with sunglasses when he began streaming until he revealed his face by mistake in October 2016. In October 2017, Wang joined Offline TV. LilyPichu Lily Ki ''' (born November 20, 1991), better known by her alias '''LilyPichu, is an American Twitch streamer, Musician and YouTube personality. Lily gained popularity in 2011 when she released her song "Ill Quit LoL," amassing over 6.3 million views on YouTube Her YouTube channel consists of animations, vlogs, songs, and piano covers while her Twitch stream consists of League of Legends, IRL content. art, and music. She also sporadically uploads on her second channel, LilyRaichu. In September 2018, Riot Games launched a new series of ads on YouTube for League of Legends including one featuring Lily and fellow Offline TV member sleightlymusical, It was titled "LilyPichu & sleightlymusical: Duo" Fedmyster Federico M. Gaytan (born August 7, 1995), better known by his alias FEDMYSTER, is an American Twitch streamer and YouTube personality, who is known for his IRL streams. Gaytan started his streaming career in early January 2018, before this however he was a full-time video editor for content creator Christian "IWDominate" Rivera, a former semi-pro player for Team Liquid. Gaytan was invited to join the group as an editor in June 2017. On July 8, 2017, Gaytan published his first YouTube video with Offline TV, where he was formally introduced as the group's editor. After this, Gaytan went on to make many videos with Offline TV, garnering millions of views for the channel. Gaytan grew popular among the Offline TV fanbase and was officially named as part of talent in January 2018. In 2018, Gaytan's Twitch emote called "Fed7" has been used a reported 431 million times in three months, making it the most popular emote on the site at that time. Albert Chang Albert Chang (born November 15, 1991), also known as sleightlymusical, is a Twitch streamer, YouTube personality, Violinist, musician and Magician, who is known for his instrumental covers, musical medleys and magic tricks. Albert also streams games where he plays League of Legends and does IRL streams with live music and magic tricks. In Offline TV, he works both in production and as active personality. On November 3, 2017, Chang performed live at 2017 League of Legends World Championship opening ceremony of the finals. MarkZ Mark Zimmerman (born June 29, 1991), better known by his alias MarkZ, is an American League of Legends sports commentator best known as an analyst for the [[League of Legends Championship Series|North American League of Legends Championship Series]]. and former head analyst and assistant coach for Team Liquid. He was announced as a member of Offline TV in July 2017, where he worked in production. In early 2018, Zimmerman temporarily left the group citing differences with management. He later returned in July 2018, where he has since been working in both production and management. Former members See also *''Pokimane'' *''Disguised Toast'' References Category:Twitch streamers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Internet broadcasting